Paradis Inanimé
by saibotbanana
Summary: Suite de "Points de vie réduits à zéro". Seto a loupé son coup en voulant se coller une balle dans la tête. Mokuba commence à n'en plus pouvoir des excès à répétition de son frère. Fera-t-il une dernière concession ou bien ce sera la dissolution de la proximité qui unie les deux frères ? Et qu'en est-il d'Ishizu ? Trustshipping.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers :**_ Tout appartient à Kazuki Takahashi.

_**Notes : **_Il y'a longtemps que je voulais écrire une histoire en rapport avec le Trustshipping, car voyez vous j'aime énormément Seto et Ishizu. Suite du One-shot "Points de vie réduits à zéro"." Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**"Ton rire me fait peur, est-ce que tu joues ou tu meurs ?"**_

Pourquoi avait-il commis pareille erreur **? **C'était dramatique. Il pensait être seul au manoir pourtant. Il s'était trompé. Si Seto Kaiba avait été plus attentif, il aurait su que Mokuba était dans les parages, et que le coup de feu se serait entendu. Avait-il oublié de mettre un silencieux sur son flingue volontairement ou bien n'avait-il pas accordé le moindre crédit à ce genre de détails, considérant que de toute façon, il ne serait plus là pour en parler ? Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à son cadet pour arriver vite dans son bureau, mais il lui en avait fallu un peu plus pour réaliser pleinement ce qu'il se passait et ensuite avoir la bonne réaction. Mokuba appela une ambulance, et une fois le téléphone raccroché, il laissa libre cours à sa panique. Le plus jeune des Kaiba avait poussé un hurlement déchirant dans la nuit, des larmes de rage perlant au coin de ses yeux.

« Seto..Non..non.. SETOOOOOO ! » avait-il crié, tout en secouant vigoureusement son aîné, inerte, une flaque écarlate grandissant à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que les secondes, pourtant vitales, s'écoulaient.

Comme si elles étaient à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, Mokuba Kaiba entendit les sirènes de l'ambulance. Refusant de lâcher son frère, il ne remarqua pas non plus les gyrophares des voitures de police, tandis que tous les véhicules envahirent le parking du manoir en nombre.  
Le fameux bras droit des Kaiba avait accouru, les surveillant toujours de près ou de loin. Isono était de ces hommes qui paraissaient insensibles alors qu'ils ne faisaient que bien faire leur travail. Mais en son fort intérieur, il admettait avoir eu du mal à rester neutre. Sa priorité fut d'éloigner Mokuba du carnage tant qu'il le pouvait, ne voulant pas que le jeune garçon ne voit ça plus longtemps. Le vice-président de KaibaCorp se débattit comme un beau diable, tapant Isono comme il le pouvait.

« - Lâche-moi, scanda-t-il sur un ton plus proche du désespoir que de l'ordre, j'peux pas le laisser, lâche moi ! »

Mais Isono ne relâcha pas sa prise, plus occupé par Mokuba que par son propre choc émotionnel à lui.

« - C'est inutile monsieur. » déclara le bras droit, d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il était hors de question que Mokuba passe une seconde de plus dans cette pièce transpirant le macabre à plein nez.

L'équipe de secours médical envahit le manoir, sans un regard pour le bras droit et le vice-président de Kaiba Corporation. Il en arrivait sans cesse. Alors qu'un médecin urgentiste était accroupit aux côtés de Seto, il lui prit le pouls, tout en inspectant les dégâts.

« - Son pouls est très faible ! Compressez la plaie, et il lui faut une assistance respiratoire ! »

Aux yeux du médecin, tout n'était pas perdu, mais la moindre seconde perdue pourrait avoir raison du jeune PDG. « Il s'est pas loupé celui-là,à quelques centimètres près, et c'était sayonara… » pensa-t-il,se demandant comment à l'âge de Seto de telles idées pouvaient traverser un esprit aussi brillant que le sien, et à qui, de son point de vue, tout réussissait. Il appliqua une épaisse compresse sur sa tempe bien esquintée, tout en veillant à ne pas enfoncer plus la balle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. S'il touchait à son cerveau, Seto serait perdu pour de bon.  
Une fois les premiers soins effectués, il fut transporté avec précaution sur un brancard puis mis dans l'ambulance. Son long bras pendait, avec sa main couverte de sang. Il avait les yeux fermés, il semblait si paisible.

Mokuba fut retenu de justesse par Isono, ne pouvant accompagner son frère dans l'ambulance. Il ne trouva pour seul réconfort la veste du costume noir d'Isono à laquelle il s'accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir , enfouissant son visage pleins de larmes dans celle-ci.  
Isono, qui était le seul homme en lequel les Kaiba avaient encore confiance, eut le cœur serré. Seto aurait pu être son fils, et le savoir à l'article de la mort l'attristait grandement. Une pointe de culpabilité commençait à naître en lui, pour s'accroître : Seto était malheureux au point de se coller une balle dans la tempe, et il n'avait rien vu ?  
Le plus vieux des Kaiba était connu pour n'exprimer quasiment aucune autre émotion que du mépris, de la colère ou une arrogance exacerbée, rarement de la tristesse. Il n'était pas connu pour flancher facilement. Intérieurement, Isono se jura donc de découvrir ce qui avait poussé si près du gouffre son patron et protégé. Il se jura aussi de continuer à veiller sur Mokuba si jamais Seto ne s'en sortait pas…

* * *

La nuit avait passée, Isono était resté au manoir, refusant de laisser Mokuba seul dans un tel état de stress. Aucun des deux n'avait réussi à dormir, et l'homme aux lunettes noires s'était démené comme il avait pu pour donner un mince espoir au jeune garçon. Seto était encore en vie au moment où il avait été transporté dans l'ambulance, et l'hôpital n'avait pas encore appelé pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Les premières lueurs du soleil transpercèrent le ciel de Domino. Ironie du sort, la journée semblait s'annoncer belle, alors que pour l'adolescent assit sur la chaise haute de la cuisine, le monde risquait de s'effondrer à tout instant.

Plus tard, aux alentours de neuf heures du matin, le téléphone d'Isono sonna. D'abord inquiet, hésitant, il finit par décrocher : sinon cette attente interminable n'en finira jamais.

« - Allô ? dit Isono, trop inquiet pour user des formules de politesse d'usage qu'il utilisait d'habitude en tout temps et tout lieu.  
\- Ici le service de réanimation de l'hôpital privé de Kaiba Corporation. Je vous appelle pour vous annoncer que les jours de Monsieur Kaiba ne sont plus en danger. Néanmoins il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et les dégâts causés sur son système nerveux sont tels que nous avons du le placer dans un coma artificiel. Pour le moment, ne nous pouvons pas affirmer si les séquelles seront importantes ou non, cependant, il y'a de fortes chances qu'il y'en ait.  
\- Je vois. Merci pour tout. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Isono raccrocha, poussant un immense soupir de soulagement : il s'inquiéterait des séquelles en temps voulu, l'essentiel étant que Mokuba ne se retrouvera pas orphelin d'un frère. Mokuba avait levé les yeux vers lui, un regard interrogateur. Isono prit donc les devants.

« - Monsieur le directeur va s'en sortir, ses jours ne sont plus en danger..Pour le moment il est dans le coma, et l'équipe médicale ne sait pas encore quelles séquelles votre frère gardera. »

Le regard de Mokuba s'illumina. Seto allait vivre ! Déjà, dans la tête du garçon commençaient à poindre toutes sortes d'idées pour aider son frère à aller mieux par la suite. Il descendit de la chaise et ne put résister à l'envie de sauter au cou d'Isono, comme si ce dernier était responsable de la survie de Seto.

« - M-Monsieur..  
\- Seto est en vie, il va encore rester avec nous, quel soulagement ! Je suis si heureux ! » entonna le jeune garçon à la chevelure d'ébène, semblant oublier la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait son aîné pour avoir choisi volontairement de mettre fin à ses jours.

La joie de Mokuba fut de courte durée, il y avait un autre point noir au tableau : Ishizu Ishtar. La belle égyptienne qui prédisait l'avenir plus au moins proche jadis, grâce à son collier du millénaire. Elle avait commencé à fréquenter Seto il y'a environ deux ans. Aux yeux de Mokuba (et bien d'autres personnes), ils allaient parfaitement ensemble : la douceur et la sagesse d'Ishizu contrebalançait la fougue et la froideur de Seto. Si la première rencontre entre les deux personnes avait été marqué par un joli « Sorcière » de la part de Seto, avec son tact légendaire, à Ishizu, la relation entre eux avait clairement évoluée, et d'une façon assez inattendue pour l'entourage du couple. Néanmoins, ils semblaient bien s'entendre, et Mokuba était sûr qu'Ishizu allait souffrir, mais qu'elle serait plus à même de faire face à cette situation qu'il ne le pourrait, étant donné le talent de la jeune femme pour gérer toutes sortes de crises. Ishizu avait pu faire face à la folie destructrice de son frère cadet, Marik, et avait tout donné pour le sauver, et il était courru d'avance qu'elle allait faire de même pour Seto.

Ishizu et Seto étaient semblables de par les souffrances cachées au fond d'eux, des souffrances qui les avaient endurcis, bien qu'ils aient choisi des chemins bien différents pour s'affranchir de ces dernières. Comment réagirait-elle ? Que se dirait-elle ? Mokuba n'en savait rien, mais il se disait qu'à sa place il serait profondémment blessé, il se dirait qu'il ne comptait donc pas assez et qu'il était incapable de rendre Seto heureux. Il aurait culpabilisé autant que maintenant.  
Il soupira, inquiet maintenant pour Ishizu. C'était une épreuve dont ils n'allaient pas sortir sans égratinures, mais il avait pleinement confiance en l'égyptienne.

« - Isono, contacte Ishizu Ishtar.. Elle n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il a fait, et elle voudra certainement être présente.  
\- Tout de suite Monsieur. »

Mokuba regarda Isono quitter la pièce tout en se saisissant de son téléphone, la boule au ventre. Il avait la désagréable impression que malgré le fait que Seto reste en vie, son monde s'effondrait doucement. Il sentit une colère monter. Seto avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner, et c'était ainsi qu'il procédait ? Il avait souvent pardonné les excès à la limite de la folie monomaniaque de son frère aîné, mais là Mokuba commençait à trouver qu'il avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Seto était égoïste, il le savait mieux que personne, mais de là à les abandonner de la sorte, Ishizu et lui, d'une telle manière, sans prévenir… Il eut la sensation qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, Seto ne leur accordait pas assez de confiance pour venir leur demander de l'aide, ceci doublé de sa fierté mal placée. Il était quasiment sûr que le PDG n'avait pas agi dans l'intérêt de son cadet.  
Avisant la photo d'Ishizu et Seto maintenue sur la porte du frigidaire par un aimant, il serra les dents .

« - Oh Ishizu, si tu arrives à le ramener à la raison, je t'en serai très reconnaissant, parce qu'honnêtement, je n'en peux plus…. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes**_ : **PrincessMaiden-WhiteDragon** _(allez grave voir ce qu'elle écrit, c'est génial, bordel.) , je te le dédie, parce que si ce soir tu ne m'avais pas motivée, il aurait pu se passer des siècles avant que je le ne le termine et le publie celui ci ! _  
_Un chapitre concentré sur Ishizu, car je la trouve trop souvent oubliée, alors qu'elle est, à mon sens, un des personnages féminins les mieux écrits du manga, si ce n'est pas LE meilleur, avec en featuring l'intervention de celui qui porte les crop-tops mieux que nous tous réunis : Marik. _

* * *

**"Tout est chaos, à côté, tous mes idéaux des mots apeinés..."**

Le cœur d'Ishizu manqua un battement. Pourquoi ? Elle l'avait encore eu au téléphone presque une heure avant le « drame », et il lui assurait qu'il allait bien, qu'il manquait juste de sommeil. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée outre mesure, ayant appris à composer avec le cycle de sommeil quasiment inexistant qu'était celui de Seto.

La belle égyptienne avait refermé son téléphone portable à clapet, sans indiquer à son interlocuteur, Isono, qu'elle avait bien pris note de la gravité de la nouvelle. Il lui fallait de la solitude, du calme.  
Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, après tout, elle-même n'avait-elle pas subi des horreurs sans perdre pied ? Si c'était le poids des responsabilités qui l'accablaient, qu'il aille au diable, songea-t-elle avec une rage qu'elle peinait à dissimuler. D'un geste rageur, elle s'empressa d'essuyer les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux bleus profonds, un bleu magnétique, un regard énigmatique…Du moins c'est l'expression qu'elle affichait habituellement, presque indéchiffrable, et pourtant, ses prunelles n'affichaient là que désespoir. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti une telle peine lorsqu'elle avait vu son frère cadet sombrer dans la folie destructrice sous le joug de Yami Marik. Mais là encore, elle avait pu être rassurée dès lors que la Hache Millénaire ne se trouvait plus en la possession de Marik. L'acte de Seto en revanche, elle ne pouvait l'imputer à quelconque magie noire, non, elle ne pouvait que l'imputer à lui-même. Peut-être que les ténèbres qui consumaient jadis l'être de Kaiba n'avaient pas disparu, ils avaient juste muté d'une façon qui lui déplaisait grandement.

Si Seto n'avait même plus cette rage de vivre qui le caractérisait ? Lui qui criait sur tous les toits qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer du passé, que seul le futur l'importait.. Qu'était-il advenu de sa puissante détermination à aller de l'avant ? Ishizu n'était pas psychologue, mais elle se doutait que mal-être devait être plus puissant qu'aucun mal contenu dans les objets Millénaire : pour elle, être privé de l'envie de vivre était identique à perdre sa propre conscience, voir pire.  
Cela ne collait tellement pas à l'image que Kaiba voulait donner de lui. Et, si justement sa plus grande faiblesse avait été de se bâtir cette carapace si dure à percer ? Il était possible qu'il ait tellement ignoré sa propre détresse qu'il ne la percevait même plus jusqu'à ce qu'il.. Non, non, non ! Elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle ne voulait pas juger, ni tirer des conclusions hâtives tant qu'elle ne saurait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est produit. Mais, lui dira-t-il seulement pourquoi il a commis ce geste ? Ou bien il restera de marbre et continuera à ignorer ce qui le blessait ? Un temps, elle avait cru réussir à le rendre moins dur, moins agressif et moins vindicatif…

Ishizu savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait jamais trop se reposer sur ses lauriers lorsqu'il s'agissait de Seto Kaiba, et que ce dernier pouvait bien réserver quelques surprises, comme s'il s'évertuait à clamer subtilement « personne ne me connaît réellement, et personne n'y arrivera ! ». La pudeur sentimentale de Seto étouffait son entourage déjà bien restreint. Ishizu se surprit à penser tout à coup à Mokuba : ce jeune garçon ne méritait pas de se retrouver seul. Elle ne comprenait pas comment l'on pouvait abandonner quelqu'un comme Mokuba, débordant de bons sentiments malgré une volonté sans faille de ressembler à cet aîné qu'il admirait tant. « Chacun à besoin d'un héros.. » pensa-t-elle, le visage figé par une expression de douleur, autant la sienne que celle qu'elle pensait être celle de Mokuba . Elle qui s'était démenée comme une furie pour sauver son frère des ténèbres, avec l'aide de Rishid, malmené au plus haut point par Marik . Les Ishtar avaient également leur part de ténèbres et de secrets gravés à même la peau pour deux d'entre eux, et à même les os pour Ishizu. Au fond d'elle, elle se promettait de prendre le relais et de protéger Mokuba autant qu'elle le pourrait : personne ne devrait subir ça, surtout à l'âge du jeune garçon. Il y avait beaucoup de trop bonté et de candeur qui émanaient de lui, et elle savait pertinemment que Seto s'était évertué à protéger cette innocence chez son petit frère pendant que lui glissait doucement vers la pénombre que lui apportait cette colère qui lui vrillait le cœur, sans aucune pitié. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, elle protégerait cette flamme incandescente qui brillait dans les yeux de Mokuba .

Elle respira un grand coup et se dirigea dans la salle de bain dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec Marik et Rishid, ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle ne devait pas craquer, pas elle, cela ferait trop d'écorchés vifs d'un coup. Même si son désespoir, de savoir celui qu'elle aimait de la façon la plus pure et sincère qui soit au fond du ravin de la vie, l'avait attrapée au cou et menaçait de l'étouffer, elle se devait de tenir bon. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait toujours procédé.  
Jusqu'alors, sa peur était celle de voir Marik rechuter. Elle n'avait pas prévu que ça serait l'autre homme qu'elle aimait, d'une façon toute autre, qui chuterait, et de haut. Même une chute du haut du building Kaiba Corporation n'aurait pu le flinguer à ce point, car, en d'autres circonstances, Elle était quasiment sûre que Seto se serait relevé avec fierté presque à la limite de crier « même pas mal ! ». Mais là, il avait mal, et pas seulement là où il avait décidé de se coller une balle dans l'occipital : mais à son âme. Et par extension, elle aussi avait mal.

« - Allez courage, tu ne vas pas t'effondrer aussi voyons, tu as connu pire non ? » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même, fixant son reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo : son visage avait été tellement marqué par le choc, qu'il en était devenu pâle, faisant presque oublier qu'elle avait une peau mate magnifique qui tranchait totalement avec ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle se contempla, elle ne se reconnut pas, elle n'avait rien de l'égyptologue fière et patiente qui avait rencontré Seto au musée, avant de lui confier la carte d'Obelisk.

En y repensant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu confiance en lui dès le départ, lui confiant le pouvoir d'un dieu presque sans aucune hésitation, alors que leur brève discussion n'avait été marquée en grande partie que des piques que Seto balançait, clamant que toute cette magie ne l'intéressait guère n'ayant aucune portée scientifique. Son absence de foi ne l'avait guerre étonnée, même si grâce au Collier elle avait su à quoi s'en tenir. Pourtant, le rire cruel qu'il avait eu une fois de retour dans sa limousine aurait fait frémir le plus courageux des hommes.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, ouvrit ensuite sa penderie : elle sélectionna un jean noir, et un pull doté d'un col en v vert sombre. Si Ishizu avait toujours été fière de son unicité au milieu de cette foule japonaise, elle avait abandonné ses bijoux en or, son voile et tout ce qui laissait entrevoir du premier coup qu'elle faisait partie des Ishtar, les gardiens du tombeau du pharaon. Maintenant, rien ne laissait présager qu'avant son Collier lui avait conféré le pouvoir de voir l'avenir, ni que cet objet antique, créé dans le sang de Kul-Elna, avait rejoint les profondeurs de l'Egypte, sitôt récupéré sa place dans la tablette , dorénavant brisée, contenant les objets du millénaire lorsque le Pharaon Atem avait rejoint les siens après le dernier duel entre son hôte, Yûgi Mutou et lui.  
L'égyptienne ramena ses cheveux noir corbeau en une queue de cheval haute, laissant deux fines mèches, maintenant dépourvues de leur parure dorée, encadrer son visage élégant au profil impérial : à croire que son ancêtre Isis, la prêtresse, avait taillée pour devenir reine d'Egypte, telle Cléopâtre.

Elle repartit dans le salon, et fixa l'horloge : il était quasiment midi, l'heure de la pause déjeuner pour nombre de personnes travaillant à Domino City, les rues risquaient donc d'être bondées, comme à toute heure de pointe qui se respecte. Elle soupira, ça serait stupide de prendre sa voiture, et de perdre beaucoup de temps dans les embouteillages. Après mûre réflexion elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas, cette fois, de scrupules à réveiller Marik. Après tout, n'était-il pas fier de sa grosse cylindrée dont le pot d'échappement crachait toute la puissance qui lui était allouée ?  
Ishizu ne frappa même pas à la porte de la chambre de son cadet, entra, et le secoua sans trop de ménagement.

« - Marik, réveille toi !  
\- Mhhhh, laisse moi dormir encore un peu…. Grommela le cadet Ishtar, relevant sa tête pour mieux la balancer à nouveau dans l'oreiller  
\- Seto est à l'hôpital, les rues ne vont pas tarder à être bondées, et, avec ta moto, tu pourrais plus facilement circuler et m'y emmener rapidement ! insista-t-elle, n'arrêtant pas de le secouer pour autant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore à celui-là ? grogna Marik, dont l'évocation du prénom du PDG lui rappelait à quel point il n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'il pose ses pattes sur sa sœur aînée  
\- Il est dans le coma, il a fait… quelque chose de pas très bon, dirons nous.  
\- Eh bien qu'il y reste, ça nous fera des vacances ! »

Ishizu sentit cette vague de colère qu'elle peinait à contenir depuis le coup de téléphone d'Isono l'envahir. D'un geste sec trahissant sa rage montante, elle tira sur l'oreiller de son frère pour le lui balancer sur la figure. Marik essaya de se couvrir le visage comme il pouvait, espérant que son inaction allait calmer la tempête, mais rien n'y fit : il connaissait sa sœur, et savait que son tempérament calme et réfléchi pouvait cacher une tornade. Et il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à l'épicentre du seisme Ishizu. Il se redressa, leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« - Ok ok ! Calme ! Je t'y conduis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est produit de si grave pour que tu perdes ton calme comme ça ?  
\- Seto a…a…tenté de se suicider, dit-elle gorge nouée, sa voix s'éteignant sur la fin de sa phrase »

Marik haussa les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien ne vint. I_l allait faire chier encore longtemps le richard ? Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'attirer l'attention sur lui, cette starlette du dimanche ? Bien sûr que non, maintenant il fallait qu'il se fasse péter la cervelle, sinon c'était pas drôle ! Quel egoïste celui-là alors…_ L'égyptien dont les cheveux blancs tranchaient parfaitement avec ceux de sa sœur, était mal placé pour parler d'égoïsme, lui qui avait tenté de plonger le monde dans le chaos. Il se surprit à se demander idiotement si Seto ne cherchait juste pas un moyen de se venger car il n'avait toujours pas avalé que Yami Marik ait foutu en l'air son tournoi sur son foutu dirigeable ! Surtout que Seto et les doubles.. Tout le monde savait qu'il lui avait fallu une éternité pour différencier Atem de Yûgi, bien que les différences soient frappantes, et ne parlons même pas de celles de Marik et de son double maléfique..

Il balança ses pieds en dehors de sa couette, et se leva, passant son sweat shirt et son jean de la veille, saisissant ensuite les deux casques de moto qui trônaient sur son bureau, en tendant un à Ishizu.  
Sans un mot, sa sœur, le mis sur sa tête, son regard intimant l'ordre à Marik de se bouger s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse se dépêcher par la force. Ce dernier avait du mal à comprendre l'attachement de son aînée au type qui n'avait pas besoin d'un double pour être parfaitement imbuvable. Mais il n'avait pas trop de choix que de faire avec hein !  
Pressé par Ishizu, il sortit vite de la maison, allant récupérer sa moto dans l'arrière-cour, laissant sa sœur attendre quelques instants sur le trottoir pendant qu'elle verrouillait la porte d'entrée.  
Lorsque la grosse cylindrée revint dans un puissant vrombrissement, elle ne se fit pas prier pour se hisser à l'arrière de la selle. Les Harley n'étaient pas les motos les plus confortables, de part leur condition de chopper. Mai Kujaku elle, semblait en avoir une plus confortable.

* * *

Alors que la Harley se faufilait sans peine dans les ruelles que les voitures ne pouvaient nullement emprunter, Ishizu finit par apercevoir la façade de l'hôpital. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que c'était un cauchemar et qu'elle se réveillerai vite. Hélas non, tout ceci était bien réel.  
Marik stoppa l'engin au pied du bâtiment, au même moment où une limousine qu'elle connaissait par cœur s'arrêta derrière le chopper. Avec empressement, sans un regard pour Marik, elle se débarrassa de son casque et le posa à la place qu'elle occupait quelques secondes plus tôt, ses jambes la portant plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu pour ne pas trahir cette peur qui lui donnait une adrénaline qui lui permettraient de parcourir la ville plus rapidement que le Jet Dragon Blanc lui-même. Ishizu se stoppa à la hauteur de la portière arrière droite, celle face au bâtiment. Une touffe de cheveux noirs jais sortit de la voiture. Mokuba affichait une expression fatiguée à la limite de la crise de nerfs. Ishizu se recomposa un air rassurant mécaniquement, alors que tous ses sens lui hurlaient de paniquer maintenant. Elle chassa cette pensée négative, et afficha un sourire triste mais apaisant à l'attention du garçon qui n'attendit pas pour se blottir contre elle. Comme si la tête du petit Kaiba semblait vouloir s'enfoncer dans son ventre, elle posa une main délicate sur le haut de son crâne. Elle préférait sentir l'exubérance du jeune garçon plutôt que cette sensation de pierres lourdes qui s'abattait sur son estomac. L'espace d'un instant, elle revit Marik enfant qui la suppliait de sortir du tombeau pour l'entraîner au marché…

« - Tout va bien aller mon grand.. Tu n'es plus seul… tempéra la jeune femme, tout en carressant les cheveux de Mokuba dans une tentative d'apaiser le garçon dont la tension se faisait ressentir jusque dans le cosmos, elle en était sûre  
\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il agit sur un coup de tête, comme la fois où il avait fait exploser Alcatraz ? Pourquoi il veut me laisser tout seul… ? gémit-il »

Lorsqu'Ishizu sentit les larmes humidifier son pull, elle se risqua à en lâcher à son tour, essayant de contenir les sanglotements qui se pointaient, presque égaux à ceux dont Mokuba était secoué. Elle essuya son visage de sa main libre.

« - Je sais que ça n'est pas beau du tout ce qui t'arrives, mais on va tout faire pour qu'il s'en sorte. Quitte à récuperer son arrogance… souffla Ishizu, la voix tremblante mais plus assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru  
\- Honnêtement, j'sais pas s'il te mérite encore. Moi, c'est normal que je sois là, c'est mon frère, mais toi, t'as pas à subir ses conneries. C'est une bombe à retardement. »

Touchée par l'inquiétude que Mokuba lui portait, Ishizu se ressaisit. Elle envoya un regard complaisant à Isono qui avait encadré ce moment d'émotion avec une affection dissimulée sous ses lunettes de soleil et sa stature imposante, mais discernable. Isono appréciait beaucoup la sollicitude et l'amour sincère et désintéressé que portait l'égyptologue à Seto.

« - On va aller le voir. Je passe devant, pour m'assurer que tu ne seras pas trop choqué par ce que tu verras, d'accord ? déclara l'égyptienne, indiquant subtilement à Isono qu'elle prenait maintenant en charge Mokuba  
\- C'est pas la peine d'essayer de me protéger, je l'ai vu juste après le coup de feu, avec tout ce sang, c'est moi qui ai appelé l'ambulance ! »

Ishizu déglutit bruyamment. Il en avait déjà trop vu. Plus que n'aurait du le supporter un garçon de son âge.  
C'est avec une peur inommable qu'elle passa les portes automatiques de l'hôpital, Mokuba sur les talons. D'accord, maintenant qu'elle était là, comment allait-elle réagir ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes**_ : _Bon fallait bien qu'il émerge celui-là, la vie c'est pas un lendemain de cuitasse permanent. Oh tiens, peut-être qu'il deviendrai vivable le temps d'une cuitasse remarquez. Si jamais vous voulez la liste des chansons qui m'ont inspirée pendant l'écriture de chacun de ces chapitres, notifiez-moi le, je serai ravie de vous les filer. Ces trois premiers chapitres sont courts, désolée, les prochains vont doubler de volume, puisque le principal intéressé nous gratifie de son retour à la vie. _

* * *

"_**Des rafales ont déchiré mes vêtements, mais il me reste encore des sentiments"**_

C'était plus que bizarre : pourquoi était-il dans l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles ? Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre ? Et comment pouvait-il n'avoir aucun mal à distinguer l'étendue sans fin d'eau autour de lui ?

L'eau était pourtant d'un bleu électrique.. Bizarre.. Le reste de son environnement était purement et simplement vide. Hormis l'eau, il avait l'impression d'être dans une cave sombre sans aucun soupirail pour que la lumière puisse s'infiltrer. Pour quelle obscure raison pouvait-il apercevoir très nettement ses pieds et le fond de l'eau ? Il plongea la main dans l'eau après s'être baissé pour savoir de quoi était constitué ce fond étant donné que ses pieds ne s'y enfonçaient pas comme si c'était du sable ou bien de la vase. Son expression passa de circonspecte à très surprise : c'était froid, rigide et parfaitement lisse. Du métal ! « _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Un réservoir d'eau ou quo_i ? » se demanda-t-il tout en essayant d'appuyer sa théorie avec des éléments qui, malheureusement, n'existaient pas. Aucune odeur, aucun rayon lumineux, et pas d'odeur. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir la main mouillée de quelque façon que ce soit.

Kaiba sortit la main de l'eau, la regardant longuement sans réussir à déceler la moindre trace d'eau, ni même d'une quelconque humidité, elle était totalement sèche ! « _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel encore ?!_ » Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour réfléchir aux derniers événements qui s'étaient produits. « _Alors là c'est Mokuba qui me demande si l'on peut aller au fast-food où travaillait Anzu et j'ai dis non, ça c'est Ishizu qui me téléphone pour savoir comment je vais, et là je mets le chargeur à poste sur le pistolet…_ » se récitait-il mentalement, avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux comme s'il était traversé par une décharge électrique provenant d'une ligne haute tension tombée sur le sol. « _C'est vrai que ce flingue, je me le suis collé sur la tempe tiens._ » constata-t-il sans pour autant ressentir la moindre honte ni même aucune autre émotion que « ah ouais j'ai fais ça ? Tant pis hein », chose qui paraissait totalement paradoxale compte tenu de l'expression faciale qu'il affichait. « _C'est que je dois avoir réussi mon coup alors._ » se dit-il sans considérer ce fait plus que cela. Seto n'attendait rien de particulier en faisant ça, pour lui tout s'arrêtait d'un coup, pas de Paradis ou d'Enfer (de toute façon, il serait allé en Enfer sans passer par le purgatoire, et en première classe ), juste rien. Le néant.

Seto remarqua alors que durant tout le temps qu'avaient duré ses réflexions internes le niveau de l'eau avec grimpé pour arriver à sa taille. En s'en apercevant il se rendit compte qu'il portait sa ceinture flanquée du « KC », comme ses brassards métalliques et son manteau blanc. « _Les quatre paires de ceintures c'est quand même un peu trop_ » songea Seto avant de secouer énergiquement la tête pour chasser ces pensées futiles qui choisissaient de faire leur apparition dans un contexte qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. De toute façon, il était supposé être mort, en quoi son sens du style était important ? « _Tu m'étonnes que l'on me pense superficiel.. Mais, au fait, depuis quand j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ce que l'on pourrait penser d'ailleurs_ ? » se martela le PDG, commençant à trouver de plus en plus déplaisantes ces pensées non adaptées à la situation. Il avait un super cerveau non, il était un génie, pas le moment pour des considérations aussi inutiles que stupides.

« - Depuis que tu la fréquentes cette femme, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Ishizu ! Voilà depuis quand tu prends conscience qu'il existe d'autres êtres humains dont l'avis compte, en dehors de ton petit frère, et de toi. Même si à toi tout seul tu sembles représenter une sacrée population. » scanda une voix narquoise, hautaine, et surtout tellement moqueuse qu'elle était à la limite de la méchanceté pure et simple.

Kaiba sursauta, du moins, autant qu'il le pouvait, mais toujours plus que ce qu'il aurait aimé laisser transparaître. Il la connaissait cette voix, ce ton, cette arrogance… C'était lui. Et cette intonation, c'était celle qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de diriger son excès de supériorité mal placée, et en général ce ton était synonyme de « Kastuya Jonoûchi ». « _Ah non, pas le cabot qu'on ne pourra jamais transformer en chien de concours_ » pensa-t-il avec dégoût tandis que le patronyme du possesseur du Dragon Noir Aux Yeux Rouges faisait son apparition dans ses pensées. Il les chassa encore une fois.

« - Je peux savoir qui s'adresse à moi de la sorte ? En imitant ma voix en plus ? » siffla-t-il, l'air aussi mauvais qu'il pouvait se donner autant que la situation étrange le lui permettait. Il n'aimait pas les parodies, ni les blagues. Et surtout pas dans le cas présent.

Kaiba frissonna. Quelqu'un était derrière lui, il le sentait. Et il savait que lorsque son intuition lui disait vulgairement de « bouger son cul pour se sortir de là », c'était pas très bon signe.  
Seto fit donc un pas en avant, dans un mouvement parfait de manteau blanc (du moins aussi parfait qu'il ne le pouvait dans l'eau), peinant néanmoins à bouger rapidement, ses jambes étant complètement englouties. Il fixa ensuite avec horreur ce qui se dressait devant lui : lui-même. Son double n'avait rien du Seto qui était connu de tous, aucun air fier, pas de manteau blanc, tout de noir vêtu, une lueur sadique dans des prunelles dont le bleu polaire avait été remplacé par un gris froid. Et un air plus que dangereux sur le visage. Un air qui ferait frémir Kaiba en personne. Instinctivement il amorça un mouvement de recul, n'ayant rien pour se défendre. S'il s'en tenait à ce qu'il avait en face de lui, pas la peine de lutter, se battre contre soi-même n'amenait à rien.

« - Ah ah ah ah, entonna le plus mauvais des deux Seto, alors ? On a peur de soi-même ?  
\- Qui es-tu espèce de taré ? cracha Seto, sentant qu'il ne tarderait pas à devenir le moins sympa des deux  
\- Tu n'es même pas capable de te reconnaître ? Pourtant ce taré, c'est toi !  
\- Si j'avais l'air d'un tueur en série, je le saurais.  
\- Ah oui ? Et le « Death-T » qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une invitation à passer un après-midi ensoleillé au bord de la plage ? »

Enfoiré. Il avait raison ce vicieux. Il commençait à reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas toujours eu l'air très sain d'esprit, voir même complètement fou à lier, et certainement aussi malsain que cet autre lui. Il se consola en se disant qu'il n'était plus comme ça, mais tout porte à croire que les saloperies qu'on fait restent bien quelque part. Ces histoires de roue qui tourne n'étaient peut-être pas que des conneries…

L'eau montait, arrivant maintenant à son torse. Au moins ils n'auraient pas à se taper dessus, même s'il pensait que l'autre sauvage n'hésiterai pas à le noyer dès qu'il baisserait sa garde. S'il était vraiment lui, autant ne pas lui donner l'occasion d'anticiper ses réactions.  
Enfin c'était la théorie ça, car tout le temps qu'il venait de se donner à réfléchir avait été une forme de baisse de garde : le sombre Seto l'avait saisi au cou, comme il l'avait prédit indirectement.

« - Amuse toi bien. On va voir combien de temps tu arrivera à retenir ta respiration ! » ricana le bourreau

Oh merde. Il l'avait déjà balancé au cabot blond ça, quand ce dernier s'était retrouvé enchaîné à une ancre pour sauver Yûgi lors d'un duel qui aurait pu coûter la vie à beaucoup de gens présents sur le quai. N'était-ce pas d'ailleurs au frère de sa petite amie qu'il devait ça ?

Seto se retrouva la tête plongée sous l'eau avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre sa respiration, se débattant comme un beau diable, saisissant le bras qui le maintenait sans peine sous la surface. Peut-être que lorsqu'il se retrouverait au fond il pourrait se servir de ses jambes pour le virer. Enfin cette idée n'était valide que jusqu'au moment où il constata que le fond métallique avait disparu. Plus rien ne semblait l'interpeler dans cette situation désormais. Son cerveau commençant à manquer d'oxygène, il eut une dernière idée qui consista à se laisser aller lui-même plus profondément dans l'eau. Soit son salopard de double le lâcherai pour ne pas finir noyé car il savait que Seto ,lui, ne lâcherai rien, ou soit justement il le suivra pour disparaître pour de bon.  
L'effet escompté fut le premier, mais pas comme il l'espérait : la main se dématérialisa et soudainement il sentit son cou libéré de cette pression. Lorsqu'il décida à remonter à la surface, il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas atteignable. Il réalisa aussi que son apnée n'était que psychologique, qu'en réalité il n'avait aucun mal à survivre dans cette immensité bleue. Là par contre il ressentait parfaitement la sensation d'être sous l'eau.

Des personnes tourbillonnèrent autour de lui, chacune leur tour, trop vite pour Seto puisse les retenir, mais en même pas assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas les reconnaître.

_« Maman…Papa… »_

Le festival des personnes dont le souvenir lui était douloureux commença. Le directeur de l'orphelinat, Les Cinq Grands, Gozaburô, Noah…  
Pendant un instant son cerveau subit un instant de flottaison, comme s'il était tellement secoué qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir posément. Ces personnes disparurent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues, laissant maintenant la place à des visages plus actuels tels ceux d'Atem, Yûgi, le Cabot..  
Ceux qui retinrent le plus son attention furent ceux de Mokuba qu'il tenta d'attraper à la volée sans succès.  
Le dernier fut Ishizu. Avec son air doux qui ferait ronronner Seto dans ses jours les plus mauvais, elle encadra le visage de son amant, ce dernier se laissant faire sans piper mot.

« - Ne fais plus l'idiot, et reviens.. » souffla-t-elle avant de rejoindre tous les autres.

Revenir ? Où ça ?

* * *

Il se réveilla dans sa chambre d'hôpital sans réaliser où il était, tout en reprenant son souffle comme si au final cette apnée avait bel et bien existé, tout en sueur également, comme noyé aussi. Il se redressa d'un coup sec sans accorder la moindre importance à la douleur violente qui s'insinuait dans sa tête. La bouche sèche et tremblante, hagard il essaya de formuler une phrase cohérente.

« - Je suis toujours là… » articula-t-il, avant de retomber dans sa torpeur, comme s'il ne s'était jamais reveillé

Il se réveillerait plus tard. Pour le moment, Seto Kaiba et ses cauchemars avaient besoin d'un temps pour récupérer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notes** : Rien de particulier sur l'écriture, si ce n'est que j'ai ENCORE écouté Mylène Farmer durant la rédaction de ce chapitre. Il est dédié à **PrincessMaiden-WhiteDragon**, pour qui j'ai développé une amitié et une tendresse particulières. Ceci a été écrit sur l'ordinateur de Jacques, t'as interêt à aimer. SINON J'ENVOIE JACQUES TE ROSSER._

* * *

_**"Si d'aventure je quittais Terre..."**_

La main d'Ishizu tremblait. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte mais sa main refusait d'abaisser la poignée de porte, comme mue par une force invisible. Cette "force" n'était autre que sa conscience qui la tiraillait de part en part. Ishizu avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir de l'autre côté de la porte. Sa conscience lui hurlait de faire demi tour de le laisser tout seul dans le merdier dans lequel il s'était mis. "Sois pas idiote, il a besoin de toi" tenta-t-elle de se convaincre bien que les mots sonnèrent faux. S'armant de son courage aussi fragile qu'une allumette, elle ouvrit la porte, gorge nouée et respiration bloquée.

La vision n'était pas clémente et l'égyptologue regretta sincèrement de ne pas avoir une plus mauvaise vue. Encore cramponnée à sa poignée de porte, Mokuba sur les talons, elle tendit son bras devant lui, ordonnant silencieusement à l'adolescent de ne pas avancer plus, le temps qu'elle se fasse à cette situation.

—Mon dieu, jura Ishizu tout en oubliant la bonne résolution de maintenir Mokuba derrière elle

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, contournant un chariot médical puis saisit le dossier du fauteuil à droit du lit médicalisé sur lequel Kaiba était afin de le reculer légèrement et pouvoir s'y installer. Mokuba ne prit pas autant de précautions, s'asseyant à même le lit. Quoiqu'interloquée, Ishizu n'émit aucun commentaire, de peur d'énerver le cadet de Seto. Ne lâchant pas Mokuba des yeux, prête à intervenir si..Si quoi ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Perdue dans ses pensées, anticipant une situation qui ne se produirait probablement pas, où alors qui ne serait pas dans son champ de compétences émotionnelles, elle fixait le jeune garçon sans vraiment être focalisée dessus.

En réalité,Ishizu anticipait une toute autre situation : que ferait-elle s'il s'avérait que Seto souffrirait de lésions irréversibles ? Qu'aurait-elle le plus de mal à gérer, qu'il soit un légume ou alors totalement déconnecté de la réalité ? Ou que l'handicap soit moteur ? Comment allait-elle faire avec Mokuba ?  
C'est ce dernier qui la tira du scénario catastrophe qu'elle était entrain de concocter mentalement.

– T'es vraiment un connard ! Attends que tu te réveille, je vais t'envoyer là où tu viens d'essayer d'aller sans succès ! C'est pas possible de ne penser qu'à soi comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est, Ishizu et moi pour toi ? Des passe-temps ? On compte pas assez pour que tu daignes nous parler un peu ? vociféra Mokuba à son ainé

Dans un sursaut à peine maitrisé, Ishizu ne sut comment réagir. Elle hésitait entre le "fous lui la paix, il n'a pas besoin de ça" et le "vas-y défoule toi, après tout il a failli ne plus être là pour entendre ça". Optant pour la solution calme, et craignant qu'une infirmère n'accourt pour les faire sortir, elle saisit Mokuba par les épaules.

—Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien, il ne peut pas t'entendre et-  
—Je m'en fous ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait une prise de conscience s'il m'entendait ? Non ! Il a été lâche, il était prêt à nous abandonner ! Mais j'ai besoin de lui dire, qu'un moment j'en ai assez !  
— Assez ?  
— Assez qu'on lui passe ses délires, qu'on le laisse faire ses conneries sans broncher car il est Seto Kaiba ! Il a été le trou du cul égoïste, comme toujours ! Assez de lui aussi, tiens !  
— Ou alors il était désespéré, reprit Ishizu  
— Arrête de le défendre!

La colère de Mokuba était compréhensible et légitime. Ishizu se recula lorsque Mokuba amorça la descente du lit, un regard mauvais rivé sur son PDG de frère. Il prit la direction de la sortie de la chambre sous les yeux d'Ishizu, impuissante, qui ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler.

— Ne dis rien Ishizu, je t'en prie. Je t'aime beaucoup, et ça me peine de voir que tu lui trouve des excuses. Tu mérites mieux, dit Mokuba ne laissant pas le temps à la brune de dire quoique ce soit.

Elle se rassit calmement dans son fauteuil.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ce que je mérite. Si tu veux le laisser, prendre tes distances, je le comprendrai, et en aucun cas je n'ai mon mot à dire sur ça. Je serai là pour toi comme pour lui durant cette épreuve.

Sonné Mokuba revint vers elle. En l'observant, Ishizu constata combien les événements de ces dernières années l'avaient fait mûrir. Fini les cheveux en bataille ou le sweat à rayures. L'apparence propre et lisse du jeune garçon avait accompagné à merveille l'évolution du caractère sans pour autant atténuer la franchise propre aux Kaiba. S'il continuait sur cette voie, ça sera lui qui devra chaperonner Seto. La tendance s'inversait : le comportement de Mokuba était assurément plus mature et raisonné que ce qu'aurait pu être celui de Seto si la situation avait été inverse.

— Je sais tout ça. T'es vraiment une bonne personne, ne t'inflige pas ce fardeau.  
— Ce n'est pas un fardeau loin de là, répondit Ishizu tout en passant une main dans la chevelure de Seto qui était barrée d'un épais bandage  
— Si tu le dis. Par contre je vais m'en aller, toute cette tendresse me donne la nausée.

Et Mokuba quitta la pièce, laissant la belle brune seule avec un Kaiba inerte. La fatigue commençait à peser sur elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce Seto avec le visage bandé, comme endormi, avec une respiration lente et profonde. Le spectacle des perfusions plantées un peu partout ainsi que le bip de l'électro-cardiogramme commençait à la démoraliser encore plus qu'avant. L'heure tournait et rien ne changeait. Ishizu voyait le torse de Seto se soulever et s'abaisser à chaque bouffée d'oxygène que le respirateur artificiel envoyait au brun. C'était le seul signe d'activité qui permettait à Ishizu de se dire qu'il était encore en vie.

Voir le même mouvement en boucle ainsi que la respiration de Seto détendirent légèrement les nerfs de l'égyptienne, qui se laissa un peu aller dans son fauteuil, s'autorisant à relâchant sa vigilance.

Une bruit de porte qui s'ouvre lui fit reprendre conscience de son environnement. Une infirmière avec de nouvelles poches à perfuser entra, faisant rouler son chariot, avant de débarasser celui déjà présent hors de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle revint, Ishizu comprit qu'elle avait passé un bon bout de temps ici. Avisant son téléphone portable, elle constata que cela faisait environ cinq heures qu'elle était là et que la nuit tombait. L'infirmière se mit à sa hauteur.

— Les visites sont terminées depuis une demi-heure. D'autant plus que seule la famille est autorisée à entrer, et Monsieur Mokuba est parti il y'a quelques temps déjà. Vous êtes ?  
\- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas m'être présentée, je suis Ishizu. Ishizu Ishtar, sa petite amie, dit-elle en se levant, dominant ainsi l'infirmière quinquagénaire d'une bonne tête

Fixant Ishizu, l'infirmière qui répondait au nom de Yoko afficha un mince sourire.

— J'avais eu vent que Monsieur Kaiba avait quelqu'un, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait être aussi jolie !

Un peu désarçonnée par la familiarité de la dame, Ishizu eut un sourire poli mais nerveux.

— C'est très gentil de votre part. Je dois rentrer, il se fait tard.

La brune tourna les talons, sur le point de quitter la pièce, avant de revenir :

— Yoko, c'est bien cela ?  
— Oui, un problème mademoiselle ?  
— Non aucun, prenez juste bien soin de lui.

Sans attendre de réponse, et laissant la vie fragile de son amant entre les mains de Yoko, Ishizu arpenta les couloirs de l'hôpital avant de dépasser l'acceuil de se retrouver devant l'entrée, presque déserte, seulement marquée par les reflets des gyrophares des ambulances qui arrivaient en masse du côté des urgences.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle se sentit soulagée, se massant la nuque.

— Je vais pas le lâcher d'une semelle...

Ishizu reprit le chemin de son logement, empreinte d'espoir.


End file.
